girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Eastern South Carolina
Girl Scouts of Eastern South Carolina (GSESC) began operations in January 2007 following the merger of Girl Scout Council of the Pee Dee Area, Inc. and Girl Scouts of Carolina Low Country. The council serves over 15,000 girls and 3,000 adults in Allendale, Bamberg, Barnwell, Beaufort, Berkeley, Calhoun, Charleston, Chesterfield, Clarendon, Colleton, Darlington, Dillon, Dorchester, Florence, Georgetown, Horry, Lee, Marion, Marlboro, Orangeburg and Williamsburg counties.. Its service centers are located in Florence, South Carolina and North Charleston, South Carolina. Its headquarters are also in North Charleston, SC. Camps * Sandy Ridge - Bennettsville, SC - 400 acres (1,600,000 m2) Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Levels Any girl in grades K–12 can join the fun at Girl Scouts. Whether you want to be part of a troop, sign up for exciting series or events, explore the outdoors, or travel the world, each age level has something for you. Girls are placed in the appropriate grade level according to what grade they’re in at school, as shown below. Daisies (Grades K-1) Being a Girl Scout Daisy is a great way for girls who are just starting school to make friends and gain confidence. They have fun creative activities, learn about nature and science and explore the arts and their communities. Girl Scout Daisies earn petals as they learn the values of Girl Scouting and explore their world through Girl Scout journeys. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Daisy Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and decide on activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Promise Center * Amazing Daisy Promise Center Petals * Lupe, Honest and Fair * Sunny, Friendly and Helpful * Zinni, Considerate and Caring * Tula, Courageous and Strong * Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do * Gloria, Respect Myself and Others * Gerri, Respect Authority * Clover, Use Resources Wisely * Rosie, Make the World a Better Place * Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout Journeys It’s Your Story—Tell It! * 5 Flowers, 4 Stories, 3 Cheers for Animals! It’s Your Planet—Love It! * Between Earth and Sky It’s Your World—Change It! * Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden Financial Literacy Leaves * Money Counts * Making Choices Cookie Business Leaves * Count It Up * Talk It Up Brownies (Grades 2-3) Girl Scout Brownies begin earning the traditional Girl Scout badges, explore their world through Girl Scout journeys, and perform simple community service projects. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Brownies can earn badges by trying new activities and going places. They engage in Journey activities to learn leadership skills. Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Brownie Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and help them choose activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Journeys It’s Your Story—Tell It! * A World of Girls It’s Your Planet—Love It! * Wonders of Water It’s Your World—Change It! * Brownie Quest Badges Girl Scout Brownies earn triangle shaped badges, typically edged in brown to match the uniform. Brownie Quest * Computer Expert * My Best Self * Dancer * Home Scientist * My Family Story WOW! Wonders of Water * Potter * Household Elf * My Great Day * Senses * Hiker A World of Girls * Letterboxer * Pets * Inventor * Making Games * Making Friends Use them all with The Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting * Bugs * Brownie First Aid * Snacks * Painting * Brownie Girl Scout Way * Fair Play * Celebrating Community Financial Literacy * Money Manager * Philanthropist Cookie Business * Meet My Customers * Give Back Juniors (Grades 4-5) Girl Scout Juniors earn badges and discover what girl power is all about through new activities and by learning to take charge of their own plans. They gain self-confidence as they explore the world in partnership with their troop leaders. Girl Scout Juniors are ready to work on their Bronze Award, a leadership adventure and the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As they plan and complete their project they develop more confidence, meet new people, and have the kind of fun that happens when Girl Scouts work together to make a difference. Juniors may run portions of their own meetings — setting the program, taking turns guiding their sister Girl Scouts through the Girl Scout promise, songs, financial report, activities, closing... whatever works for your troop. Meetings may include planning for upcoming events, trips and outings. They also have fun earning badges and patches, and may take on organizing activities for Brownie and Daisy Girl Scouts. Junior Troop Leaders encourage girls to take on leadership tasks within the framework of the troop meeting. Journeys It’s Your World—Change It! * Agent of Change It’s Your Planet—Love It! * Get Moving! It’s Your Story—Tell It! * aMUSE! Badges Girl Scout Juniors''' earn circle badges, typically edged in green to match the uniform. '''Agents of Change * Digital Photographer * Staying Fit * Musician * Entertainment Technology * Scribe Get Moving! * Jeweler * Gardener * Detective * Camper * Independence aMUSE * Geocacher * Animal Habitats * Playing the Past * Product Designer * Social Butterfly Use them all with The Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting * Horseback Riding * Drawing * Practice with Purpose * Inside Government * Simple Meals * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Flowers Financial Literacy * Business Owner * Savvy Shopper Cookie Business * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Girl Scout Cadettes mix and match activities to suit their interests, and gain self-confidence as they give back to the world aound them. They connect with each other, have fun, and build self-esteem as they work on a range of projects and gain life experiences. They may choose to earn their Silver Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Cadettes have more control of what they do as Girl Scouts and are encouraged to pursue individual and group goals. Focus grows toward maintaining healthy lifestyles, taking a stand on issues within the community and learning how to resolve conflict and set goals. However, a Girl Scout Cadette still has the opportunity to mix and match activities that support her passions and earn her badges! Meetings vary a great deal, depending on individual and group projects, which are more complex than younger levels of Girl Scouts. Meetings will often involve learning about a topic or a concept, and then taking steps to improve the world through education or service. Cadette Girl Scouts often choose to organize or help with activities for their sister Daisy, Brownie or Junior Girl Scouts. Cadette Troop Leaders act as advisors to their Girl Scouts as they make nearly all decisions about their program. Journeys It’s Your World—Change It! * aMAZE! It’s Your Planet—Love It! * Breathe It’s Your Story—Tell It! * MEdia Badges Girl Scout Cadettes earn diamond shaped badges, typically edged in red. aMAZE! * Digital Movie Maker * Public Speaker * Eating for Beauty * Science of Happiness * Screenwriter Breathe * Book Artist * Special Agent * Trailblazing * Woodworker * Babysitter MEdia * Night Owl * Animal Helpers * Field Day * Entrepreneur * Netiquette Use them all with The Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting * Comic Artist * Good Sportsmanship * Finding Common Ground * New Cuisines * Cadette First Aid * Cadette Girl Scout Way * Trees Financial Literacy * Budgeting * Comparison Shopping * Financing My Dreams Cookie Business * Business Plan * Marketing * Think Big Seniors (Grades 9-10) Girl Scout Seniors increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. They may choose to work on Senior Journeys as preparation for their Gold Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Seniors rule! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. Senior Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to assist them as they plan to meet their goals. Journeys It’s Your World—Change It! * Girltopia It’s Your Planet—Love It! * Sow What? It’s Your Story—Tell It! * Mission: Sisterhood! Badges Girl Scout Seniors earn rectangular badges, typically edged in yellow. GIRLtopia * Website Designer * Women's Health * Troupe Performer * Science of Style * Novelist Sow What? * Textile Arist * Room Makeover * Truth Seeker * Adventurer * Car Care MISSION: SISTHERHOOD! * Traveler * Voice for Animals * Game Visionary * Social Innovator * Business Etiquette Use them all with The Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting * Paddling * Collage * Cross-Training * Behind the Ballot * Locavore * Senior First Aid * Senior Girl Scout Way Financial Literacy * Financing My Future * Buying Power Cookie Business * My Portfolio * Customer Loyalty Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Ambassadors are ready to take on the world! They increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. Girl Scout Ambassadors discover how to be an advocate for the causes they care about. They may choose to plan and execute their Gold Award, the highest achievement in Girl Scouting, which is a prestigious affirmation that they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Ambassadors run the show! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. They organize volunteers to achieve their goals. Ambassador Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to help them as they plan to meet their goals. Journeys It’s Your World—Change It! * Your Voice, Your World It’s Your Planet—Love It! * Justice It’s Your Story—Tell It! * Bliss: Live It! Badges Girl Scout Ambassadors earn square-ish badges (with the corners cut off), typically edged in yellow. * Photographer * Coaching * Public Policy * Dinner Party * Ambassador First Aid * Ambassador Girl Scout Way * Water Financial Literacy * On My Own * Good Credit Cookie Business * Research & Development * P & L Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Thin Mints * Trefoils * Samoas * Girl Scout S'mores Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award was created in 2001 and is the highest award a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world.Category:Girl Scouts of Eastern South Carolina Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSSESC Category:Part of WAGGGS